


Vincent Needs Therapy

by MimiSlushie



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It's Alright, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Smuff, Smut, additional tags will be added if needed, alternative universe, it's just mentioned, maybe (most likely) some angst, nothing bad will happen, various ocs that aren't that important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSlushie/pseuds/MimiSlushie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm really bad at writing summaries) </p><p>Vincent has problems. He's in a mental hospital and he's done some very bad things. He's nearly killed a few people and children anger him too much. He's on medication, but that's not what he all needs. He need therapy. Something to sooth his mind and his body. He needs someone to talk to. When a certain redhead comes into his life, and Vincent falls so hard, he gets obsessed with this person.</p><p>There will be some NSFW chapters, but they will be labeled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Court of Law

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I've had in my head for a little while. Feel free to leave a comment for questions!  
> This is also the first story I've done, so..... :/ (meh) I don't know how mental hospitals work, so please bear with me.

Vincent was drove to the courthouse in the back of a police car. His hands were cuffed together, and sat in his lap as he sighed deeply. He didn't want to do this. He felt like he wanted to drown. The car slowed to a stop. One police officer got out of the car, and opened the back door. Vincent was taken from the arm and was escorted inside the building. Over to his left, Vinny saw his cousin, Marty, who was also his lawyer. Vincent sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Hello, sunflower, you look swell today,"

"Vincent, you're in deep shit," Marty began. "This is the fifth case in three months. You need to get less violent."

"I'm on medication!" Vincent snapped.

Marty sighed. "That not all what you need. You need therapy." 

Vincent laid back in his chair and kept sighing like an annoyed and impatient teenager. When the guy who he beat up and his lawyer came into the room, Vinny begged Marty to switch places. He was sitting near the hallway, closer to the other table. Marty knew the last thing Vincent wanted was to get pissed off more. They both didn't want it. 

\-------

\------------------

Vincent came back to the hospital and entered the main building to get some grub and check in with his doctor. After Vincent finished his tray, he went upstairs to go see Magnolia. She was a strawberry blonde, (medium length) with small freckles that scattered across her nose, elbows, and knees. But only Vincent knew about the freckles on her knees. She had light green eyes and pale skin, making her look like a painting; at least in Vincent's eyes. Magnolia was just sorting some papers and books when Vinny knocked. She turned around to look at her dark skinned and haired patient. 

"Vincent, it's almost six-thirty, you should be in your apartment." Magnolia said, putting down the remaining papers in hand and took a step closer towards him. 

"I know..." Vincent said, getting a few hairs out of her face. He leaned in to kiss her, but she cock-blocked it. 

"No, Vincent. We don't work out, as much as I'd like us to..." 

Vincent smiled and leaned in closer to give her a small peck on the corner of her mouth. "I'm doing this to myself.... I'm sorry." 

Magnolia knew he was. She gave him a hug, and told him to get away from her and go to his apartment (in a friendly manner). Vinny walked sluggish to his little 'cave' and settled in. He made himself a few slices of toast and washed up for the night. As he laid his head on the pillow and turned off the light, he felt the sudden urge to play the piano. He had a practice keyboard in his living room, but he wanted a grand piano. (Where would it fit though? The apartments are small) He fought the urge and eventually fell asleep. 

Vincent had awful dreams. He often wakes up in a cold sweat and begins panicking. His dreams were more like nightmares; every night. After an hour or two, he would fall back asleep, having a restless night. The next morning, Vincent made himself some toast and walked to the main building to get his medication. He saw a man delivering a package to one of the receptionists. This man had bright red hair that bounced out against slightly pale skin. Vincent didn't get a chance to look at the man's eyes, because he turned the opposite way and left he building. 

Vincent walked up to the receptionist and looked at his name tag before talking to him. Turning his head away to glace at the man walking away into the distance outside, he began to speak."...Paul..." 

Paul looked up from the box in front of him. "Yes?" 

"Who was that guy, who was just here.... talking to you?" Vince turned his head towards Paul, face red and flustered. It was obvious he had a sudden attraction to this stranger. 

"Oh, that's my friend, Scott." He works the night shift at this family restaurant and he-" 

"CAN YOU ARRANGE ME A MEETING WITH HIM!?" Vincent said, a little too loud. 

Paul sat there, gathering the words. "You're going to have to ask Magnolia about that, but if she says yes, then sure." 

Vincent thanked Paul and ran up to Magnolia's office. (She wasn't on the hospital campus yet, so imagine Vinny's embarrassment running around like a child)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know mental hospitals don't have apartments, it's an alternative universe, who the hell cares?


	2. Social Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul invites Scott to a PTA meeting, and Magnolia agrees for Scott and Vincent to meet.

Magnolia went to Vinny's apartment to see how he's doing. The party was going to start in half and hour, and Mag wanted to get Vince before it got crowded. Vincent was wearing one of those weird t-shirts with the tuxedo print on the front. He wore some dark blue jeans and his casual all star black converse. Vincent was wondering what that dude's eyes looked like. Vincent liked eye colour. After all, eyes are the window to your soul.

"Vinny?" Magnolia asked, from the other side of the door. "Are you ready?"

Vincent scurried to the door and swing it open. "I don't know if I can do this!" 

Magnolia smiled at Vinny and took his hand. She began to walk out of the apartment complex and out to the main building. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Vincent shook his head and whimpered. "B-but what about my social anxiety?" 

Magnolia stopped right outside the doors. She turned to Vincent and looked up at him in the eyes. "If you begin to feel really uncomfortable, come find me, and we'll sit outside." Magnolia pointed around the corner, she knows that there is a bench and a vending machine over there. 

Vincent nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

They walked into the main building and went into the cafeteria. Mag saw Paul and walked over to him, still holding Vinny's hand. Vincent looked around the cafeteria. It was very spacious empty, or 90% empty. Magnolia stopped walking and Vincent didn't notice and bumped into her. She didn't mind. 

"Hey, so Vincent," Paul began, getting his attention. "Scott said he would show up and stay a while before he goes to work." 

Vincent just kept silent; then he finally spoke up. "What did you say his career was again?"

"...He's a night guard, why?" 

Vincent blushed a little. "Conversation topic." 

\------- 

\-------------

Scott arrived in his work uniform, a light blue dress shirt, with black jeans. His name tag was on the left side of his chest and he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. His eyes are a very dark green/brown-ish colour. His hands and forearms were bandaged. Vincent didn't want to ask why, but he still wanted to talk to Scott. Oh man, he was nervous. He's never felt like this before Magnolia. He took a deep breath. His social anxiety was kicking in. Magnolia noticed this and dragged him outside. They went around the corner and sat by the vending machine. Magnolia bought Vince a lemonade.

"You know, it's alright to be anxious." Magnolia. Vincent took a sip of his cool drink and let the late evening air cool his face. 

"Yes, I know....." Vincent said, blushing. He was still not completely over Magnolia yet, and being suddenly attracted to another person didn't help. Vincent turned to Mag, he wanted to kiss her. She looked over and saw it in his eyes. Before Magnolia was able to say anything, Vince gave her a hug and stood up. "Can we go back inside now?" 

Magnolia smiled. "Yes, we can." 

...... 

"So Scott, a patient here wants to meet you." Paul said. 

"Oh? Who is he?" 

Paul pointed to Vincent, who was awkwardly standing next to Magnolia, waved to him. Scott smiled and walked towards Vince. Magnolia slipped away to get herself some food and to socialize. Vincent was shorter than Scott; he looked up at the literally red haired man and blushed really bright. 

Scott held out his hand. "Scott Brown, you?" 

Vincent took the hand. "Vincent Benson, mental patient." 

An awkward silence.

"So Paul said you were a night guard?" 

Scott's eyebrows perked up. "Yes I am. I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's been around for several years, I'm so happy I can work there." Then Scott hesitated. "......H-Have you been there?" 

"No, what's his place about? You mentioned 'pizza', like 'pizzeria'?" 

"Well, it's a friendly family restaurant, with all kinds of activities for kids to do and-" 

Vince grunted rather loudly, but he realized Scott stopped talking about that; and he realized he had come off as rude. "O-oh... Sorry." 

Scott took a moment. "Did I say something wrong?" 

Vincent's social anxiety kicking in hard. "N-no! I just- It's just that I--" He began to breath heavy and fast. 

Magnolia rushed over and calmed Vinny down. "I'm sorry, he has social anxiety... and several other problems." She patted Vincent's back and told him to breath. "What wrong? Did he mention anything that bothered you?" 

"CHILDREN."

Magnolia got some food to calm Vincent down and then turned to Scott, who was very confused. "Listen," Mag began. "Vinny has some anxiety and anger problems. And he can't stand small human beings with loud and obnoxious behavior." 

"In other, simpler words: children." Scott said. 

"Yes, it's nothing towards you." 

Scott shrugged. "I'm not the best with kids. My sons live with their mother." 

They turned to talk to Vincent, but all they saw was a plastic plate on the floor where he was standing. Vincent had ran to his apartment. He just wanted to sleep, get the day over with. When he closed his eyes and slipped into unconsciousness, he felt more relaxed than usual. His dreams carried him to an island with sunny, grassy fields, and nice fruit to eat.

He felt genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer, which is half of what I want to do..... Leave a comment for thoughts and questions.  
> AND TYPOS.  
> Please tell me if I left any typos!


	3. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the chapter title says: Vincent get's lovesick over Scott. He's embarrassed and upset.

Vincent was still in bed, he had been shutting himself in since the PTA party, which was two days ago. He just felt... flustered. He didn't want to see anybody; but Scott. But what would he say? He would turn into a nervous wreak and probably go find a ditch and jump in. Oh Gods, he couldn't take it. Since he hasn't left his apartment, he's been eating toast non-stop and not even engaging in answers Magnolia's calls. At this rate, Vincent is either going to die like this, or become a moth and fly into the moonlight. 

Wait, what? 

"Something wrong, Mag?" A female coworker of Paul, Dana, asked Magnolia. 

She had this expression worry and anger mixed. "I'm just worried about Vincent. Since the party, he hasn't been seen." 

Dana took a moment to think. "The only thing he has in his apartment to eat is bread, right?" 

"Among other things, like milk and cereal, and..... He has enough." Magnolia said, knowing Dana was suggesting to lure him out with food. "But what if we call Scott?" 

Dana looked at Magnolia in confusion. "Who's Scott?" 

"Never mind, I just found a way to lure Vinny out. See you later, Dana." Magnolia walked over to Paul's desk. Mag slammed her hand down, giving Paul a bit of a fright. He saved his work and looked up at her. As he opened his mouth to ask why she was here, Magnolia spoke up. "Give me Scott's number!" She demanded. 

"..... Might I ask why?" 

"It's for Vincent. I think talking to someone will be good therapy for him." Magnolia said with confidence. 

========== 

====================== 

A knock on Vincent's door. He sighed deeply and forced himself to get out of bed and answer. As Vincent opened the door, he first saw a while lab coat. Magnolia. Then the door opened further, a white tee with some sort of anime or design. He looks up, and what does he see, bright red hair, sticking up in the back and those sideburns.... damn, who would have thought anybody would get worked up over sideburns? Vincent's face lights up as he sees Scott standing in front of Magnolia, both with cheery smiles on their faces like they hadn't seen him in over three months; or years. Vinny soon realized he was a mess. He always slept in over-sized clothes (for ventilation).

"S- S- Scott! W-What a lo- s-surprise! How n-nice to see you!" Vincent stuttered, wanting Satan's giant yaoi hands to erupt from the ground and drag him all the way down to hell. 

"Hello," Scott blushed. Oh god, he blushed. Vincent found that so cute! "Magnolia said you were closeting yourself, and that I should come over to help."

"M-Magnolia, you say?" Vince said, with obvious anger in his tone. 

Magnolia handed Vincent a small sandwich baggy with his pills inside, along with some frozen orange and apple juice containers, and some lemonade and gummy bears. "Have fun, I got another patient to see, and some paperwork to attend to. Please be careful. I know how you get Vincent." 

Vincent just smirked and wiggled his tongue, in a teasing manner only Mag could understand. It's true, they fucked previously. She snorted and made the two finger eye I've-got-my-eye-on-you signal. Vincent closed the door and put the items Mag gave him in proper places. Vinny turned to Scott, seeing how he was eyeing the practice piano keyboard, and flat screen television. The walls were this really light, pastel green, because vibrant white triggers a lot of mental patients; and it's bad for the eyes if sunlight reflects off of it. 

"Nice place you got here," Scott said. "Do all patients have places like this?" 

"I.... wouldn't know, I don't visit anyone. You'd have to ask Magnolia or Dana or Misha." Vincent said, naming the few people he knows at the hospital. 

"....... So," Scott began. "I was told you need therapy." 

Vincent heard this so much, but from a person he just met, he probably knew what Scott was going to say. 

"Well, I used to cut when I was younger, and I had counseling.... And I talked to my mother and uncle. Talking helps so-" Scott was interrupted by Vincent putting his hand on his right shoulder. 

"....... I would love it if we could talk." 

Scott smiled and hugged the shorter man. "You're going to have to tell me about yourself."

Vincent blushed and nodded into Scott's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be them talking about themselves, so don't judge my headcannons!


	4. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just childhood and teenhood headcannons, please don't judge.

There, Vincent and Scott sat on the couch, sipping some tea. Scott wanted to say something first, but he waited politely. the silence was harsh, so Vincent spoke up. 

"I'm a really troubled person...." He began. "I went into a mental asylum when I was eight. My mother tried everything.... My father walked out when I was probably four, and since I was too.... er- /mean/, she sent me to the asylum."

Scott sat silently, sipping his tea, and showing his undivided attention. Vincent continued. 

"I've been in hospitals a whole lot. I got shots, took pills. Nothing worked. They suggested therapy, but they didn't know what kind...." Vincent looked up from his cup and took a sip. "W-well, enough about my backstory! What's yours?"

"O-oh!" Scott said; he was too caught up in Vincent, he didn't even think of himself. He finished his tea and put the mug on the coffee table, and leaned back. "Well, I grew up Portland, Oregon... I lived with my parents and older sister. My uncle and his one kid lived nearby, so he visited a lot."

"How was your cousin's age compared to yours?" Vinny asked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Are they older or younger?" 

"Oh, she's older, and she's like my sister. I mostly spend time with my mom and uncle. Well...... I got bullied for God-knows-what -reason. And well, foolishly, I let it get to me and I started cutting.

Vincent made a stinging sound while gripping his forearm. He cringed at the thought. He never cut himself, but other people.

"So... Like I said before, I had talked to my mother and uncle a lot. But they also got me to talk to the school counselor. Talking really helps for me." Scott finished. "But I know nothing about /you/. Tell me, what do you like to do? Any hobbies?"

Vincent smiled. "I'm glad you asked. When I was younger, in the asylum, I got a tiny toy pastel pink piano to play with. It made music box sounds, you know, like the high pitched stuff? It was my favorite toy, but when I turned twelve, they got me a violet shiny amateur practice keyboard."

"And now you got an expensive professional practice keyboard, huh?" Scott said. 

Vincent looked at the keyboard, sitting on its stand behind him. He turned to Scott with a smile; it's cute how he gets worked up about music. "Yeah!!" 

"Well, I like to draw a little," Scott smiled. "I doodle. Buildings, eyes, hands sometimes, animals and inanimate objects."

"So, can you tell me about work?" Vincent asked. He knows that the place Scott works at is a children's entertainment hotspot, but that doesn't mean that Vinny can go there after hours with Scotty. 

"Nothing much to tell. It's run by a crazy old guy. (At least he's paying me a fair amount.) And there's four animations. Well, six if you count the two in storage,"

"You said the other day you work the night-shift?" 

"I think you mentioned that Paul mentioned it to you, but yes, I work after hours. Why?" 

"......Well, Mag told you that I can't really be near children...." 

"I understand why people can't stand children..... wait-" Scott stopped. 

"What?" 

"-Are you asking for me to show you the restaurant after hours? You are, aren't you?" Scott chuckled. 

Vincent's jaw dropped. He started laughing and made the sweetest smile while doing so. "Y-You read my mind! Hahahahahhahahahahahhaa!!!" 

Scott smiled and Vincent. "Well, I could always check with my boss, I doubt he'll decline the request." 

\--------------------- 

\------------------------------------- 

It was almost eight and Magnolia went to go see Vincent. She needed to get his pills to him and she wanted to see how he was doing. Knocking on the door, she heard the practice piano stop playing. Vince threw open the door and happily took his pills. Mag took this as a good sign, because Vincent doesn't really play the piano unless he's in a good mood.


	5. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie of the restaurant tour. :p  
> At this point, Vincent and Scott have interacted a lot, and got to know each other. (it's actually supposed to almost a year later.)  
> You can already guess what's going to happen soon ;)

Scott stood outside the front entrance of Freddy Fazfuck's Pizza, waiting for Vincent. The sharp, cold, late November air left frost bite on Scott's face. Perhaps he should have worn gloves, because his fingers were icicles. After another few minutes of freezing, Scott saw the dark skinned, long haired boy running down the street dressed in shades of purple. 

"No, no! Vinny, don't run!" Scott said, opening his arms to catch his purple friend. 

Vincent stopped, but slipped on the icy sidewalk and fell into Scott's arms. Blush wiped across both their faces and they stood up properly. Scott unlocked the front entrance, only to let Vincent in, and lock it again. The place was dark, so Scott tossed Vinny a flashlight. 

"Hello, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'll be your tour guide." Scott said, clicking on his flashlight. Vincent laughed and clicked on his. "In front of you are the tables, in which live human bodies sit to eat, draw, watch the show, or chat." 

Vincent walked over to one. "Party hats?" 

"The kids like the party hats, and we host a lot of birthday parties here. And it's part of the decor." Scott said, he shone his light on Freddy's face. "Here we have the main star of the show, with his two companions, Bonnie and Chica." Scott said, shinning the lights on their faces as he said the names.

Vincent shone his light on the animatronics, and smiled. "They're kinda creepy~ And in this dark atmosphere, I kinda like it!" 

Scott smiled. "I thought you would." He turned towards a window booth. "This is where parents order the pizza, small packaged snacks, and beverages for their kids. I'll show you the kitchen in a moment." 

Vincent looked at the menu, and he suddenly felt hungry. 

"My personal favorite spot, Pirate Cove! Where Foxy the Pirate stays and hunts for the main star's booty- from a distance." Scott said, snorting a little. 

Vincent looked at Foxy, then at Freddy, then back at Foxy again. "Hehehehehehe..... Hey, can you show me the kitchen." 

"Why, of course!" Scott bowed, and walked down a small hall. "Here we go, giant ovens and plenty of space where a few coworkers can move around." 

"Spacious," 

Scott turned and pointed down the east hallway. "We're not going down that way, but that's where I work." Scott opened the door to Parts & Service. "This is the creepy robot room, where I mentioned the two other animatronics live." 

Vince popped his head in and saw two suits. One was a yellow bear, that seemed in bad, worn shape. "Freddy's a bootleg of this one." He mumbled. Then he saw another one, a yellow rabbit, in bad, worn shape as well. "Bonnie's a bootleg of this one." 

Scott walked down the west hallway and walked down. "Here's the door to the back," He said pointing to a door with bright neon letters: 'EXIT'. "And here's my office!"

They turned and walked into a small room. Inside was a small desk, with a fan, some monitors and computers. There was posters hanging up in front, a trash bin behind in the far corner, by the back of the room. To the sides of the desk was two windows, and two switches on both sides of the doors, one for lights and another for opening and closing. 

\-------------- 

\---------------------- 

Scott checked his watch. "It's nearly 11:30, we should go." 

"Why?" Vincent asked, holding back a yawn. 

"Well, first of all, the night guard is going to come, and I don't want to get in his way. And second, we need to sleep." 

Vincent yawned loudly and put his head on Scott's shoulder. "I told Magnolia I might not be able to make it back to the hospital. So, your place?"

Scott blushed, but nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like the quickest route. The hospital's pretty far away. Let's go then." 

They exited through the back door and walked the cold streets back to Scott's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the restaurant has a different layout than what I wrote, but who cares? ._.


	6. Escape The Frost Bite, And Enter Love (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I'm so bad at writing smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being dead. School started and I've been a little busy. Also, I've been practicing writing smut, so hopefully this doesn't suck too hard....  
> WARNING: DADDY KINK  
> You have been (obviously warned) Feel free to skip this chapter to escape really bad smut.

Upon arrival at Scott's apartment, they stripped off their shoes and outerwear. Scott lead Vincent to his bedroom to grab some pairs of pajamas. 

"Here," Scott said. "Strip down and put these on." 

Vincent blushed and did so. Seeing Scott strip down, Vincent felt like he was in a dream. Vinny nearly died when he saw that fine ass. 

"Hey Scott," Vincent said, rather confidently. 

Scott turned around only to find the other place a soft kiss on his lips. Vincent blushed wildly. He didn't know know how this was going to go. Scott understood Vincent's movement. Oh boy, he didn't know how this was going to play out. 

"Vincent..." Scott said, pushing the other onto his bed, and knelled over him. 

Vinny found himself getting hard. This was a little embarrassing. He ground his hips up onto Scott's groin area. Feeling Vincent's hard erection, Scott looked down and smiled. 

Leaning down, he kissed Vincent, sweetly, but slightly rough. "Do... Do you want to, baby?" 

Vincent's eyes widened, but he engaged by grinding his hips up more. "Yes daddy!" 

Scott slipped his hand underneath the other's pants and gripped his hard cock firmly. "How do you want it baby?" Scott asked, kissing Vinny. 

"Rough! Please be rough! I like it rough, daddy~" 

With that said, Scott gripped harder and started pumping. Vincent re-angled himself so that his legs were out, for easier access. He unbuttoned his collar, and Scott took an advantage of that. He bit hard at Vincent's neck, causing him to moan loudly. 

"Ooooh, daddy! Please! Ah! Harder, faster, please daddy!" 

Scott blushed at Vinny's begging, nearly got hard himself. "Fuck baby..." He bit down harder, nearly breaking the skin on Vincent's neck.

After a short while, Vinny felt himself getting close, so close. Scott felt the the precum on his hand, and pumped harder. He sat up and started at Vincent in the eye. Embarrassed, Vincent tried to distract himself by grinding his hips. 

Scott stopped and a rather loud whine came from Vinny. "Nuh-uh, baby. Don't do that." 

Vincent stopped and Scott continued, climbing off of him, putting his face near his cock. Vincent whined some more, he was so close, and Scott looking at him like that was so intriguing. Without another word or statement, Scott put the head of Vinny's cock in his mouth, sucking and licking the tip. The boy was so close, he cried out as he came inside Scott's mouth. 

Sucking out and swallowing most of the cum, Scott tried to make eye contact. Vincent wasn't buying it. He just got a hand/blowjob from someone he was attracted to. Oh Gods, what was Magnolia going to say? Getting off on Vincent's cock, Scott leaned up and kissed the boy.

"You taste nice...." The redhead said, softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret everything at that "fine ass" moment. END ME  
> *Shoots self in foot*


	7. Foggy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent remembered what happened the previous night. He showed some of his colours, and he's embarrassed about it.

The next morning, Vincent woke up in a nice, warm bed. But he felt no other presence. He looked over his shoulder, and saw an empty space behind him. He groaned and covered his head with the blankets. In the kitchen, was Scott, making eggs and bacon, along with toast. He kept washing his hands, but they always felt dirty. It's not like he didn't enjoy seeing Vincent like that, he was just embarrassed about the fact that he /did that/.

Eventually, Vincent got out of bed and slugged to the kitchen. Scott turned his head, and saw the sleepy younger, wearing oversized pajamas. He giggled and walked over to Vincent. Vinny rubbed his eyes and looked at Scott, and blushed. 

"How are you doing, dear?" Scott asked, brushing his lips onto Vincent's cheek. Oh lord, was Vincent confused. He blink and looked at Scott in the eye. "Come now, whatever happened might last. If you're willing to become friends with benefits." 

Friends with benefits. This was the closest step Vincent had to having more sex with Scott. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find the words. Scott smiled and turned his back on Vincent, to resume the eggs and bacon. 

"Bathroom's down the hall, second door to your right." Scott said. Vincent made a hum in response. 

While he was in the bathroom, Magnolia called to see if Vincent was okay. "Hey Mags, how're you doing this fine morning?" 

"Vincent, you need to pick up your medication! Have you eaten?" 

"No, but Scotty's making breakfast," He said, pausing. "I'll take the bus back." 

Magnolia sighed. "Be careful. Children are on the bus. And I know, I've told you a million times, to manage your anger, but you really should. You're volatile and pedophobic." 

"Yes, Mag, you /have/ told me a million times!" Vincent hung up and washed up before heading to the kitchen again.

Scott handed Vinny a plate of eggs and bacon, with nice buttered toast. "I hope I did the toast right." Scott said, opening the fridge. 

"It's perfect, thank you, Scotty." Vincent said, picking up his fork and cutting the egg. 

Scott held out two jugs of juice. "Which one do you want? Orange or grape?" 

"Grape!" Vincent said eagerly. Purple was his favorite and trademark colour, after all. 

\--------- 

After breakfast, Vincent was offered a drive to the hospital. He happily obliged. Driving there took a while. It would have taken forever for Vincent to get back on the bus. 

"I had no idea you owned a car," Vincent began. "Your apartment and work are so close." 

"Yeah well, I do need to get across town from time to time, and the reason I don't drive often is because gas is expensive." 

"True that........... even though I don't drive," 

"But doesn't Magnolia drive?" Scott asked. 

"Yeah, and she used to take me places," 

A short pause occurred, but Scott spoke up. "Vincent, did.... were..... Were you and Magnolia dating at one point?" 

Vincent turned his head away. "Yes.... But why do you ask?" 

"Just wondering, actually." Scott shrugged. "You two seem more friendly than a doctor and patient should. She's a cool person." 

Scott pulled up in front of the hospital. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Vincent. "Vincent, before you leave, may I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?" 

"I.... I feel weird about last night," Vincent cringed. He was prepared for the total rejection of the friendship he had with Scott. "I haven't done anything sexual with another in over three years... And I feel like... Vince, I don't want to be friends with benefits..." 

Vincent's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Either Scott was going to push him away, or pull him in completely. Too nervous to guess, Vincent quietly said "W-what do you purpose?" 

"A relationship. We've known each other long enough, and you've shown me some of your colours-- On how you're a needy, kinky bastard. I'm willing to make you mine." 

Vincent cupped Scott's cheeks in his hands and kissed him, like a fish. He hummed into the kiss, and backed away. He was smiling and nearly crying. "I bet I can get Magnolia to let you stay over tonight. D-do you have work today?" 

"No. S-so tonight? And nothing fancy, j-just us..." 

"Just us..."


	8. OOPS

Haha hello readers. I'm going to be redoing Vincent Needs Therapy soon. It's because I've improved my writing (at least I think I have) and now I usually write in first person again. Thanks for reading, I'll be back soon.


End file.
